Bella, Princess of Troy
by WickedSydney
Summary: I wrote this for my english class after we read The Odyssey. Bella is a Trojan princess that is captured by greek soldiers after they raid Troy in the famous horse. Bella, Edward and Alice are in it with mentions of some of the other charters.NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is a one shot that I wrote for an English assignment after reading the Oddessy. We had to write 3 journal entries that had to be from the point of view a captured Trojan woman this is just the first one. I changed the names and some minor things so that it fit better but this is basically what I turned in. I tried to make it as historically accurate as possible but I night have some modern day things in here anyways so you have been warned. Oh and I got a 98 on it if any one cares**

Sing in me, Muse, and through me tell the story of Bella, princess of the fallen city Troy.

My name is Bella and I am a princess of the great city Troy. I was a part of the royal family and the people of Troy looked to us for help during that horrible war. My family was led by King Charlie, my strict father, and Queen Renee, my caring mother. It was her job to raise me and my siblings. That included my older brother Emmet, my older sister Alice, and me. Emmet was 20, Alice was 19, and I was 18 when the war with the Greeks finally ended.

During that horrible war my sisters and I were kept in the palace for our safety by our father. This caused me to become very lonely even though I had my sister to keep me company. I spent most of my time with the few servants that had been there my entire life, the ones that I grew up with. I knew that my mother and father would never approve of this but I did it anyways. My favorite person to spend my time with was Edward the stable boy. During the long years of the war we feel in love, Edward was my true love but we had to hide our affection for each other. Such a thing between a princess and a servant was not allowed. My father cared for Edward because our fathers had also grown up together but we both knew that he would not approve of our love which forced us to continue to keep it a secret. I knew that I would never care for anyone else the way I cared for him for he was my one true love. I had been careless though, I thought he would always be there to protect me and that it would just be me and him to take care of.

My whole world changed one horrible day though. When I woke up that morning I was still sick, I had been sick for over a week vomiting everything that I tried to eat. That was the day that I figured out I wasn't sick, I was pregnant and Edward was the father. I spent that entire day thinking about what I was going to do, what my patents were going to say. I thought about going and finding Alice, she was the one that I could truly talk to, the one person that knew about Edward. I couldn't tell her though, at least not yet. As soon as the sun went down I went to see him.

"Edward, my love, we need to talk," I said after I walked into the stables and was sure that we were alone.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he sounded worried, my words had scared him.

"I'm…I'm"

"You are what Bella? Just tell me please," he interrupted my stammering and was only getting more worried about me.

"I'm pregnant Edward," I finally managed to get out but it was barely a whisper and I waited for his reply.

"What? I'm sorry Bella. I am deeply, truly sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong love but what are we going to do?" I asked him in a pleading voice. I was begging him to have an answer.

"I don't know what we will do Bella but don't worry I will take care of you"

Just then an arrow flew through the open window and struck him in the heart. He collapsed to the ground, blood bursting from his chest like a volcano erupting.

"Edward!" I yelled while I fell to the ground and held his head in my lap. His crimson blood was gushing from his chest and the room was starting to smell like rust. I was afraid that the smell of it would make me pass out but I couldn't do that. Not today, not when Edward was dying and I could do noting to stop it.

"I love you Bella, don't ever forget that. Take care of yourself and our child," and with that he died, right there in my lap.

I leaned over him and the sobs began rocking through my body. Just then a group of men, Greek soldiers, busted through the door. One of the men came over and roughly picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"I'm taking you on my ship servant girl you will not be seeing Troy again."

I was hardly paying any attention to the man, all I could think of was Edward, my poor Edward was gone forever. I prayed to the Gods that Hades would take care of him. The man set me down, more gently than before, and I could tell that we were on his ship now. My tears just grew stronger at the thought of never seeing my family again. Just then I heard a man pushing someone else into the room I was being held in. The other prisoner walked over and sat on the ground next to me. After they had been sitting there a minute they wrapped their arms around me, I could tell it was a woman, and she whispered to me.

"Shhhhh it will be OK. We are going to get though this, together."

The voice startled me enough to momentarily halt my sobs and I raised my head to look at her. When I raised my head to look I was met by the eyes of my caring sister, Alice.

"Bella! It's you I was so worried about you. What happened? What did you see?" she spoke half in relief knowing that I was safe and half in worry knowing that something had happened to me.

"It's Edward Alice. I saw him die, he died in my lap!" I barely managed to get it out through my sobs but she understood.

"It will be OK, don't worry. It's better this way."

"How can you say that? Today I found out I was pregnant. How is this better?" I barely managed to whisper it to her.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry but don't worry, we will figure something out," and with that I fell into a restless sleep in my sisters arms, the only home that I had left now.

**AN: So what did you guys think? If you want I can post the other two journal entries but they are not as long as this one and I think that they are not as good and they don't fit as well with Twilight. I will still post them though if you guys what to read the end. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! THNAKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took longer than I expected. This is chapter 2 and 3 combined. Enjoy!**

The Greek ship that me and Alice was on was headed to Athens. I had been wearing a very simple dress when I was captured and since I had been found in the stables James, the captain of the ship and the man that kidnapped me, assumed that I was a mere servant. I was assigned to be Alice's personal servant. We deiced that we would keep my true identity a secret from James so that we could be sure that they would not separate us. We had been at sea for many months now and the entire crew knew that I was pregnant. Everyone assumed that the child was James' since he has raped me a few nights after I got on the ship. I was praying everyday to Hera, the goddess of women and motherhood, that we would be freed from this boat before I gave birth and James would steal my child away from me.

My prayers were finally answered one sunny afternoon when I was alone with Alice in her room.

"My sweet Bella, princess of Troy, daughter of King Charlie, I have come to help you" the goddess Hera said after appearing in the room with us.

Alice kneeled down to the ground in front of the Queen of Gods but when I moved to join her Hera stopped me.

"Bella, you are large with motherhood there is no need to kneel. I have come against my husband's wishes, behind his back while he is with Leto but that doesn't matter now. I have come to tell you that the both of you need to be in this room at sundown. You need to make sure that none of your enemies are in here with you for there will be a terrible wind storm that you will only be safe from if you are in this room. Good luck my children, stay strong" and then she was gone.

I spent the rest of the day telling the rest of the Trojan women to be in Princess Alice's room by sundown and to make sure that their Greek captures did now know about it. They all asked questions but the only answer I gave was that they would be safe there and no where else when the time came. When the sun was getting ready to set I entered Alice's room to find everyone else already there. Everyone silently stared out the small window watching the sun set. I barred the door just in case as the last of the sun sank behind the horizon. As soon as the sun was gone the winds started. At first they were calm like the gentle rocking of a baby by its mother but as it picked up it became more violent. We could hear James outside the door yelling commands at the crew but no one came for us. The wind was rocking the ship violently and I had to sit on the bed and hold on to stop myself from loosing my balance.

All of a sudden we felt the ship stop very abruptly on land. When we carefully opened the door and looked outside we saw all of the Greeks laying on the floor of the ship, limp and dead. I was so happy that I would finally be able to get of this ship and be able to protect my baby. After we all stumbled onto shore, with great difficulty, I decided that I would tell everyone who I really was. Everyone was gathered around Princess Alice so I went over and joined them.

"Everyone I have something that you all should know. I am not really a simple servant girl, I am Princess Bella, younger sister of Alice." Everyone was shocked and didn't believe me until Alice confirmed what I had said. They began to bow down in front of me but I stopped them by saying "There is no need for that. We have lived together for months now, as sisters and I will always treat you all like one. What should we do now?" I directed the questions towards Alice.

"I think that we should stay together and head to the nearest city whatever that might be." She answered to the entire group.

"But princess are you sure that is wise? What if they make us slaves again?" one of the other women asked.

"That is a good point but I believe it is our only choice. We can act like we are from Greece but of coarse you can all go your own ways if you would like," my sister said this with so much authority and compassion in her voice, she would have made a good queen in Troy.

"I think I am going to go out on my own Princess if you don't mind,"replied the woman and several others said they would like to join her also.

"Of coarse you may all go and may the gods be with you," and after that most of the women left. Now it was just me, Alice, Rosalie, and Angela left.

"Let us continue and find out what the next part of our journey will include" I said and we started walking.

* * *

We walked into Athens three days later tired, cold, and hungry. Athens, the same city that our ship had been going to but now we were not prisoners. We had decided to tell everyone that Alice and I were sisters, and that Rosalie and Angela were my sister is laws. We were being escorted to the great city Athens by my husband, Edward, when we were attacked by a band of thieves and he was killed. We hoped and prayed the story would be believed and that no one would know we were Trojan women. The fact that I was around nine months pregnant also helped us but we were terrified as we walked into the city.

We wondered around the city hoping to find the market place and some food. After we found it we went around looking at all of the wonderful things you could buy. I had never been in a marketplace, even back home in Troy. When we walked up to a stand that had many expensive trinkets at it . The man there looked supposed to see us just like everyone else but he was kind enough to ask us out story. After we recounted out tragic story to he he said,

"You ladies must come over to my home then, you will have a a good meal in you stomachs and a bed to sleep in tonight. Oh and my name is Carlisle"

"Thank you very much my lord" was Alice's simple response.

"Please call me Carlisle"

"Ok" and Alice gave him a small smile and looked at me. That was when we knew we were going to be ok.

After we were given a wonderful super his wife, Esme, showed us to our rooms. There was one for Alice and I and one for Rose and Angela. That was the first night that Alice met Jasper, the son of the merchant, alone. I woke up screaming that night and Rose and Angela ran into my room to see what was wrong. They were in the room next door and the only ones close enough to hear me.

"Bella, what's wrong!" Rose was saying as she ran into the room.

"It's the baby, its coming" was the only reply I could manage before another scream overcame me.

"I'll go find Alice" and Rose ran out of the room.

"Angela don't leave, please" I said while I had a death grip on her hand.

"But someone has to go find Esme! She has had many children, she will know what to do" she answered. She said it in a very firm voice that surprised me coming from her.

"OK go but please hurry back!" I said as I lay back on the pillow hoping that the pain would stop.

"Bella I am here," it was my sister and I suddenly felt much better.

The next morning I had a beautiful son in my arms. His cheeks were the color of roses and his skin was the softest I had ever felt. I named him Edward after his father and I was happier that I thought would be possible. I was going to be all right, I was going to take care of my son and keep him safe.

Three days after my son was born Jasper asked my sister for her hand in marriage and she accepted. Their love was like a beautiful flower blooming in the springtime. I knew that they would be very happy with each other. After they were married Alice asked Jasper if Edward and I could move in with them and he agreed. He would do absolutely anything to make Alice happy. I lived in their home the rest of my life and raised Edward to be the best man that he could be, a man like his father. Rosalie and Angela both got married too. The lucky gentlemen were Jasper's two best friends Emmet and Ben. No one ever found out that we were princesses and ladies of Troy and we kept it that way. Our family finally got its happily ever after.

**I know this seemed kinda rushed but it was way longer than it was supposed to be for my class as it was and I didnt want to change from what I turned in. Please let me know what you thought and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
